Letters to Ninjago
by Master Derpy
Summary: Okay,This is like a thing where you send letters to Ninjago (NINJA! DUH!) T because you don't know what's going on in my head
1. 1,Guest

Dear Kai,

ok so I don't want to alarm you or anything but ever since you hugged Cole after he did the triple tiger sha-shay people have been writing yaoi stories about you two. What are your thoughts on this matter?

From Guest

* * *

** Dear Guest**

** Can't brothers hug any more?Seriously,I was so happy I needed to hug someone!**

** from Kai**


	2. 2,ZaneMetaknightlover

Dear Zane,  
WILL U BE MINE FOR EVER?! IF U SAY NO I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KIDNAPP U MYSELF!  
Sincerly,  
Your future girlfriend

* * *

** Dear my future girlfriend,**

**I would love to go out with you!Girls never really ask because I'm a nindroid and think I'm different,am I different from humans?**

**Love Zane**


	3. 3,ZaneMetaknightlover (AGAIN :D)

Dear Jay,  
Jay, give Zane some dating tips so that our date isn't horrible. IF U FAIL I WILL FIND U JAY,  
Sincerly,  
Zane's future girlfriend

* * *

**Dear Zane's future girlfriend,**

**ZANES GOT A GIRL!?Cool,okay I'll try!Please don't hurt me!**

**From a scared Jay**


	4. 4,Mineturtle Oo

dear jay,

what will happen if my OC Ashley ( your sister) came on the bountey and started to do what she does best AKA embarrass you in front of Nya. .-.

from,Mineturtle O.o

* * *

**Dear Mineturtle O.o (Cool name)**

** If it gets me attention I would be like "YES!" if it doesn't,Well im going to strangle her!Ashley by the way**

** From Jay**


	5. 5,Guest

Dear ninjas,  
whats your favorite colors?

from Guest

* * *

**Dear Guest**

**it's pretty obvious.**

**From Ninja**


	6. 6,ZaneMetaknightlover(AGAIN XD)

Dear Cole,  
DONT GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE KITCHEN! If u do, i will find u in ur sleep, hehehe  
Sincerly,  
Zane's deadly girlfriend

* * *

**Dear Zanes deadly girlfriend**,

**But I thought my food was awesome!The guys even said to have a rest because of my awesome Chilli!**

**From curious Cole**


	7. 7,ZaneMetaknightlover (AGAIN :P)

Dear Cole,  
REALLY?! HAHAHA, dont make it hard :(

Sincerly,  
Zane's deadly future girlfriend who knows all of your secrets

* * *

**Dear Zanes deadly girlfriend who knows all of my secrets **

**What's so funny!?I'm an expert at cooking!**

** From an expert cook,Cole**

* * *

Dear Kai,  
Dont be stupid, just for your safety :)

Sincerly,  
Zane's deadly future girlfriend who knows all of your secret

* * *

**Dear Zanes deadly future girlfriend who knows all of my secrets**

**I'M NOT STUPID!Just hot ;)**

**From Kai**


	8. 8,Guest

Dear Cole,  
Why do you love cake so much?

from Guest

* * *

**Dear Guest,**

**I don't know really...I just love it!**

**From an confused Cole**


	9. 10,xInkblotx

Dear Cole,

Will you please please pleeeease be my boyfriend? You are just... so epic. And hot. XD

from,xInkblotx

* * *

**Dear xInkblotx,**

**Sure!what time should I pick you up?;)**

**Love Cole**


	10. 11,Bella

dear Nya,  
how do you cope with all the guys in the house i mean i can barley cope with my brother  
from Bella

* * *

** Dear Bella,**

**Well i lived with just Kai for most of my life,and the team are like brothers to me**

**Sincerely,Nya **


	11. 12,Guest

Dear Kai,

Ok this has been bugging me since like, forever but why is your hair spikey? Is it like that by itself or do you do something with it?  
From a curious Guest

* * *

**Dear a curious Guest,**

**I guess i woke up one day and thought cool my hairs spikey...and kept it like that,With hair gel!**

**From yours truly,Spikey haired guy **


	12. 13,ninjagojay246

Dear Kai,

Do you think its wrong I'm a girl yet many people I've met are scared of me?  
FYI, I take martial arts and was on my school's wrestling team as the only girl.

From,  
A


	13. 14,A

Dear Kai,

Do you think its wrong I'm a girl yet many people I've met are scared of me?  
FYI, I take martial arts and was on my school's wrestling team as the only girl.

From,  
A

* * *

**Dear A,**

**Have you meet Firecrackerxx?(Me:Have you? :3)**

**From,Kai**


	14. 15, Kennedy

Dear Lloyd,  
Hi! My name's Kennedy. I think you're awesome! Do you have a girlfriend? Because I'm all alone and have no friends. It's very lonely, being single. :'(

From, a very,very sad Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Sure!**

**From a happy Lloyd **


	15. 16

Dear Kai,  
How good of a blacksmith are you?  
From a Kai fan girl

* * *

**Dear my fan girl,**

**THE BEST!  
From Kai**


	16. 17,ZaneMetaknightlover

Dear Nya,  
Please tell Kai to stop being stupid

from Zane's future girlfriend

* * *

**Dear Zane's future girlfriend,**

**I will try.**

**From Nya**


	17. Chapter 18

dear Nya  
why do you like jay why not cole or zane  
sincerly  
deranged nya fanguy

* * *

**Dear my fanguy,**

**Hmmmm...I don't know really.**

**From Nya  
**


	18. uuuuu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dear Jay and Nya,  
When are you guys getting married!?

from Guest

* * *

**DEAR GUEST,**

**NEVER!**

**FROM AN ANGRY KAI**


	19. Lloyds girl

Dear Lloyd,  
What would you do, if a guy tried to take me away from you?

From, Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**I'll KILL HIM!**

**Love,Lloyd**


	20. Chapter 21

Dear Kai

your really gonna let your sister date that loser and i thought you were a good protecter  
sincerly  
jay the duelist

* * *

**Dear Jay the duelist**  
**I am a perfectly protective but Nya needs a bit of freedom and I'm not going to decide who she dates and who she doesn't.**

**From Kai**


	21. MOMMY!

_**OPS this was supposed to be put up earlier **_

* * *

Dear Kai,  
IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY JAY, SO HELP I WILL KILL YOU! (tell jay i love him!)

Love,  
Jay's (soon to be) girlfriend

* * *

**Dear Jays(Soon to be) girlfriend,**

**MOMMY!**

**From Kai**


	22. WHAT?

Dear Kai,  
you suck really bad and smell like a pile of dirty Gym socks. Zane is much awesomer than you because he is nice and sweet and he cares. Plus he's hot.  
Sincerely, Your worst enemy, NinjagoZ

* * *

**Dear my worst enemy,NinjagoZ**

**:'( that not nice!**

**From,kai**

* * *

Dear Cole,  
You are 90% awesome because you are cool, you know how to dance, and I think you're my second favorite.  
Sincerely, I'm nice towards everyone but Kai because he sucks

* * *

**Dear I'm nice towards everyone but Kai because he sucks,**

**Why thank you.**

**From,Cole**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
I love you... KISS ME OR I WILL KILL EVERY SMUG DUDE IN THE ROOM!  
Sincerely, a slightly insane NinjagoZ

* * *

**Dear a slightly insane NinjagoZ,**

**I already have a girlfriend though...**

**From,a confused Zane**


	23. Kai is being NICE?

Dear Kai (again),

Yes, but I just wanted to make sure. xD

From,  
A

* * *

**Dear A,**

**Just Remember it's not what you look like,it's what's you are inside.(Me:I used to do kickboxing :P I used to hang with the boys when i was in first school)**

**From,Kai**


	24. I'm you're girl right?

Dear Zane,  
IM UR GIRLFRIEND,RIGHT?!  
From, insane me(ZaneMetaKnightlover)

* * *

**Dear Insane you,**

**OF COURSE!are we not?**

**Love,Zane**


	25. Such a sweet potato

Dear Lloyd,  
Aaawwww! You're such a sweet potato! :3 You might want to watch out for my brother. He can be as protective as Kai! Kiss,kiss

Love, Kennedy ;D

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Will do!Kiss,Kiss.**

**Love from,Lloyd**


	26. Garmedon

Dear Sensei Wu,  
How do you survive the Ninja? (Besides Zane)

sincerely~ZaneMetaKnightlover

* * *

**Dear ZaneMetaknightlover,**

**I guess you don't remember that i used to live with Garmedon?**

**From,Sensei Wu**


	27. SOMEONE PINCH ME!

Dear Kai,

Aw... Thank you! I think that's about the sweetest thing someone has ever said... Mostly because they're terrified of me. xD I terrified a guy who was a foot taller once.

From,  
A

* * *

**Dear A,**

**They probably though she's on the wrestling team,don't want to mess with her!**

**From,Kai**


	28. Thanks

Dear Kai,  
I (for one) am sorry that alot of people hate you. But I don't hate you, Ive actually heard of some people who are Kai fangirls (Im one myself) I mean if it wasn't for you the others wouldn't even be ninjas. Sure you can act mean but I know that deep down it's only because you care so deeply about your friends and sister. I mean if it wasn't for you Lloyd would have died. He looks up to you ya know.  
From, a Guest who appreciates you

* * *

**Dear Guest,**

**Thank you!Your best :)**

**From Kai**


	29. temperament

Dear Kai,

WHY ARE YOU ******* SELF-CENTERED?! "I'm the green ninja" THIS, "I'll do this" THAT! GODS...  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl  
P.S. In Hawaiian, your name means SEAWATER XD

* * *

**Dear deranged shadow girl**  
**thanks for the cool fact that my name means sea water**  
**I suppose my attitude is kind of an issue and yes at one point I did think I was the green ninja. But I saved the real green ninja. It's a shame that you don't like me but I am good I just have a temperament.**  
**From a sad Kai**  
**P.S I'm sorry I upset you**


	30. People

Dear Zane,  
Why would people think that? You're like us, just in robot form!  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl  
P.S. If things don't work out with the other girl, I'm available

* * *

**Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl,**

**Thank you for your ****appreciation**

**From,Zane**


	31. CHILLI

Dear Cole,  
Me and my friends are trying to blow up our school. But we need to fill our massive bomb with something toxic. So can we have your chili recipe? We're gonna fill the bomb with your chili.  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

* * *

**Dear deranged shadow fangirl,**  
**1) is my chili that bad to use in a bomb?!**  
**2) why do you want to blow up your school?!**  
**3) if I send you the chili to you,make sure no innocent civilians are harmed**  
**From,a very worried Cole **


	32. JAY!

Dear Nya,  
I read Chapter 10.  
"Well i lived with just Kai for most of my life,and the team are like brothers to me"  
*cough* WHAT ABOUT JAY?! *cough*  
Deranged Shadow Fangir

* * *

**Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl,**

**Well of course he's my boyfriend**

**From,Nya**


	33. Cooking

Dear Cole,  
Where did you get your cooking skills from?  
From, a very concerned Guest

* * *

**Dear a very concerned Guest,**

**Family recipe!**

**From,Cole**


	34. Sad

Dear Kai,

I read chapter 7.  
"I'M NOT STUPID!Just hot ;)"  
Yeah. You're not stupid. You're self-centred and pretty much idiotic. And VERY stupid.  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

* * *

**Dear deranged shadow fangirl**

**Number one stop calling your self deranged I'm sure your perfectly normal,**  
**Number two it's too bad that you hate me because I'm sure you are very nice and kind and yes I am stupid because I'm not smart like Zane, strong like Cole or inventive like Jay or well...Lloyd! **  
**From a very depressed Kai**


	35. RANDOM TIME

_Totally worth it_

* * *

Can I kill Jay the Duelist?  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

* * *

**deranged shadow fangirl,  
dont kill me and i was just tring to get a laugh  
sincerly jay the duelist  
P.S. I LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TOO**


	36. Is is True?

Dear Jay,  
What song would be better, "Just The Way You Are," by Bruno Mars or "Two is better than One," by BoysLikeGirls ft. Taylor Swift? The reason I ask is because I can't seem what song is good for you and Nya...  
Sincerely, the girl who loves the couple JaNya  
P.S. The name "JaNya" was made up by someone else not me... But does sound fantastic right?

* * *

**Dear the girl who loves the couple JaNya,**

**"Two is better than One" because I can't live without Nya**

**From,A lovesick Jay**

**P. fantastic **


	37. WHY?

Dear Zane,  
I just murdered Kai and Jay and Nya. Hahaha. Thanks for letting them die. Ninja-GOOOO!  
Sincerely, NinjagoZ the psycho girl.

* * *

**Dear NinjagoZ the psycho girl,**

**WHY!?WHY!?ITS SO QUIET!  
From,a depressed Cole**

**P. !?**


	38. Ninja in da house

Dear Kai,

No, it was because he saw me sparing someone in martial arts... and he's three belts higher! XD

From,  
A

* * *

**Dear A,**

**CAN YOU TEACH LLOYD!?**

**From,Kai**


	39. Uh

Dear ninjas,  
I might make some OCs for you(And yes,I mean you too Jay and Nya)and a story about you and my OCs  
having OC's names are:Liana,Zara,Corina,Kiara and will you name your Kids?

Sincerely,  
Liana ninja of the silver dragon

* * *

**Dear Liana ninja of the silver dragon,**

**What?**

**From,The ninja (ME:o.0 I want to be a Ninja)**


	40. What's my name

Dear ninja,  
oh and firecrakerxxx what is your name so I can put you in my story?

* * *

My name is Nikita but I'm no think like my Occ


	41. Date

Dear Lloyd,  
Did you hear that Zane got a girlfriend? It's about time! :]

From, your girlfriend Kennedy

* * *

**Dear my girlfriend Kennedy,**

**I KNOW!So we have double date? ;)**

**Love,Lloyd**


	42. Its okay

Dear Kai,  
First off, I apologiZe. It's just that I was going through a tough time yesterday and my emotions are crazy.  
Second, you just remind me of the people who've been bullying me for YEARS sometimes.  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

* * *

**Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

**Its okay...**

**From,Kai**

* * *

**Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

** Hi!um...I got bullied too...I used to get trouble alot...for no reason,But just remember That when your a bully you stay a bully,(And they have no friends in end)we had an assembly today about bullying.**

**From firecrackerxx**


	43. SPECIAL GUEST :D

Dear Ninja,

HOLY CRAP, I FINALLY FOUND A LETTER BOX FOR YOU GUYS!

*ahem* Sorry 'bout that... Aaaanyways... Hey guys! My name is Cynthia, and I'm the leader of Hex's OCs. Being the leader of a group of invisible, immortal teenagers, I normally have to be a sort of ambassador for the group before the real shit gets down. I'd get Hex to do this, but... She doesn't always make the best first impression.

And she has a creepy-ass Dusknoir as a butler, so that doesn't help much.

Anyways, so since this looks pretty cool, (and we're sick of talking to other immortal beings all the time *cough*NationsfromHetalia*cough*), I think the others'll be writing to you guys too. Hope you don't mind!

Peace out!

-Cynthia N. Fortis

* * *

**Dear ****Cynthia N. Fortis,**

**Can't wait to hear them!:)**

**From,The guys**


	44. Ouch

Dear Kai,

Note: When I begin fighting, I kind of lose control... teehee! I once hit a girl into a mirror without trying.  
Lloyd, I'll teach you... But be prepared!

From,

A

* * *

**Dear A,  
Was the girl ok and its fine I'm the ninja of fire and I lose control a lot  
From Kai  
P.S here's a small note from Lloyd  
Dear A  
I will be prepared  
from Lloyd**


	45. Forbidden wuv

Dear Lloyd,  
I wish. My brother doesn't aprove of you! Forbidden love, huh? ;3

Love,Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Forbidden love! ;3 **

**love,Lloyd**


	46. Chapter 46

Dear Lloyd,  
Hey, guess what. I decided to sneak out for our date! I'm so bad! XD I'm going to invite Zane and his girlfriend.

I'll see you until then, you bad boy! ;)

Love,Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy, **

**GRR!See you then ;3**

**Wuv you,Lloyd**


	47. What's next?

Dear Lloyd,  
Will you and Kennedy take your relationship to the next level ;)?...Hee, Hee, my mind has such dirty thoughts...  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

* * *

**Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl,**

**What's the next level?**

**From a confused Lloyd**


	48. X

Dear Lloyd,  
...You don't know? WOULD SOMEONE

* * *

_o.0_

* * *

_Dear Deranged Shadow Fangirl,  
We, obviously, are...some day... But, why do you even want to know, anyway? ',:(_

From, Lloyd's now (AND ALWAYS WILL BE!) girlfriend, Kennedy

Dear Lloyd,  
Don't listen to her. She's, obviously, trying to flirt with you!

From, Kennedy  
P.S., You don't wanna know what the next level is! :X

* * *

_**Dear **__******Kennedy,**_

_******Why...?**_

_**From,Lloyd**_


	49. D: here Take it!

Dear Lloyd,  
Because, if I tell you, you'll be all like, 'EEEWWWW! I'm not doin that' Then our relationship will be over and the world, as we know it, will end...sorry, I'm being dramatic. And besides, we're too young to know about that stuff. And if you ask why I know about it, well it's because I...well...I masterbate...I'M A BAD PERSON! *starts to cry*(Me:um...here in Britain we learn about *cough* 'sex' at the age of 9-10 so its okay...I learned it early D: don't be mad!)

From, a crying Kennedy

* * *

**Dear my girlfriend Kennedy,**

**Okay,I don't wont to know now.**

**From a not so curious,Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,

I'm starting to think it's sex maybe?(PS:Kennedy I am NOT flirting with Lloyd just informing)  
PSS:So where are you,Kennedy,Zane and his rather deadly girlfriend going on that date?  
Sincerly,  
Ninjago4Ever193

* * *

**Dear Ninjago4Ever 193,**

**Soon**.


	50. XD

Dear Cole,  
Do you have a girlfriend? If not, can I be yours? :p  
Sincerely THENinjagoGurL

* * *

**Dear THENinjagoGurL,**

**Okay!**

**From,Cole**


	51. Chapter 51

Dear Jay,  
You and Nya are so perfect together! You guys could never be split apart. That's why I love to write stories about you too! But not like inappropriate stuff or anything, but like the cute-I'll love you forever kind of stuff.  
-You biggest couple supporter,  
Elyse, or Ellie... (JayAndNya4ever)

* * *

**Dear Elyse,or Ellie (JayAndNya4ever),**

**Aw!Thanks.I'm happy that you like our relationship!**

**From,Jay **


	52. Chapter 52

Dearest Zane,  
I am single and completely alone because I love scary things. I adore everything about you, even your 'glitches'. I have a couple 'glitches' myself, #1 I can have a short temper, #2 I'm a little weird,#3 I love,love,love creepy things. Please just take my heart even if you kill it. I just want my misery to end. Here it is in a chest I made myself. It is clean, I also did that myself. I have been bullied a lot for my love for scary things. I love to draw and paint pictures of ghosts. I can even sense ghosts. My house is haunted. Please don't make fun of me. I love you Zane and every thing that you are even if you are a robot. I say that because I accept people for who they are not they look. I love you Zane. If you want someone to kill that psychotic girl you're "dating" I will do it with pleasure. I am single if you are looking.

Love,

Nya sister of fire

* * *

Dear Nya sister of fire,

I am against Killing but thank you.

From,Zane


	53. I like this girl(In a non gay way)

PLEASE READ! :D  
why do all of you hate Kai, i know he is not perfect but he is a part of the ninja team, it's not like he is evil or anything, he is actually fine with jay and nya ( when jay got his true potential by kissing nya, he didn't seem to mind ), also just because his element is the opposite of zane isn't a good reason to hate him, yes he did yell at zane one time . . . but can you blame him? they lost their home, and yes, he does rush into things and goes completly kookoo about the green ninja thing but thats the reason why lloyd is still alive and he is the one who discovered the green ninja in the first place, also just because he have spiky hair is also not a good reason to hate him (many people in the real world have spiky hair), anyway he is determaned to reach his goal and is ready to defend his loved ones and family, and i bet that the other ninjas are too, if any of them was missing none of this would of happened. BTW sorry for the long reveiw :D and i don't mean to offend anybody

ninjagoforever1

* * *

ninjagoforever1,

HE'S SO CUTE :3 I love his spicky hair!

from,Firecrackerxx!


	54. Chapter 54

Dear Kai,  
Is Nya into Beyonce? :)

From, Kennedy  
P.S., Tell her I said Hi!

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**I think...**

**from,Kai**


	55. Chapter 55

Dear jay,  
HI! THIS IS ASHLEY :D I HACKED INTO LJ'S ACCOUNT JUST TO SAY THIS...*Clears throat* YOUR UNDERWHERE HAS NYA'S FACE ON THEM AND YOU DO SOME THINGS TO YOUR PILLOW THAT I DON'T WANT TO NAME! AND YOU CALL YOUR PILLOW NYA!:3  
From,  
A hacking/ stalking Sister

* * *

**To,a Hacking/stalking Sister,**

**-.- How dare you! **

**From,Jay**


End file.
